Shadow Rise
by Izzrikl Perfect
Summary: The Twilight of New Romes glory has come, but with one question in mind. Who will defend then from the Evil that stalks it's streets? One person can answers that, but can Shadow protect his new home world or, will he tear it asunder himself?
1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with panic and the shouts of terrified people as they all ran down the street to get away from the terror rampaging in area. Not that New Rome's citizens were strangers to the chaos of such monsters, or the rampant destruction they caused. The monster in case happens the be some giant machine. The roar of police sirens offers a false promise of retribution as the monster tears through the city like it was made paper. Everyone knows that the police aren't equipped to put down such a threat. They knew however that there was one chance to put an end to this, but the question that remained was. . . . . Where was he?

The machine's pincers tore through bricks and steel leveling entire blocks like knocking down dominos. It's servos let loose steam and arched electrical voltage as it's shoulder mounted weapons let loose bolts of electricity and missiles. Then it's as if time stood still for a moment as blue energy split the air and punched into the right shoulder mounted weapon setting of a chain of explosions. The titan stumbled and turned to face it's new threat. It's servo's and gears whirling to compensate for the sudden lack of the shoulder mounted weapon.

"now that's no way to go about doing things." came a casual voice. Dark red eyes turn and lock onto a figure floating in mid air like a dark star in broad day light. The fire that wreathed him and set off the electric blue light of his eyes. The silver emblem on his chest coupled with the matching wrist bands and grieves gave him an air of menace.

"I'll give you one chance to shut down and give up." He says calmly rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles. A mechanical laugh sputters from the inside of the titan's chest as the air was filled with steam and the hiss of servo's and locking mechanisms release.

"So good of you to finally arrive, Shadow. With a final hiss the chest of it opened to reveal a withered form of flesh and augmentation. The titan's pincers spin and clang menacing. With a smile the man occupying the cockpit steeples his fingers and smiles with teeth like a bear trap.

"I was just taking my invention for a test run, and just so happened to happen upon this nice little area." His voice was a raspy whisper augmented by the titan's broadcast system. The remaining weapons system began to glow as it charged up. Shadow's eyes crackled with energy waiting for his chance to strike.

"However, I can't very well test my new toy out unless you were here now could I?" The ark of electric energy whipped towards Shadow spitting and hissing as it touch the air like some glowing serpent. Shadow Bent back avoiding the strike like he had all the time in the world. His eyes flashed as he unleashed his eye-beams and struck the base of the last shoulder mounted weapon. Without hesitation the machine's arm swung up and it's pincer was launched at Shadow. It latched on to him and squeezed tight locking him in it's embrace before being dragged back to it's original place.

"You my good hero, are a pest and a threat that I will not allow to hinder my schemes." Shadow wrenched his hands inside of the claws clamp like grasp and pulled with all his strength. The steel bent and gave against his grip but the claw refused to open.

"it knows no pain, Shadow." The villain said as Shadow continued to try and pry his way out of it's grasp. His muscles bunched and strained under his black body suite.

"It will all be over soon and I will take control of New Rome and enslave it's populace for my own gain!" With a cackle the Head of the titan turned down and it's eyes began to glow before unleashing a steady pulse of energy. Shadow cried out in pain and rage as he was engulfed.

"Now, my reign can begin." He said with a sick smile of satisfaction as he killed the beam. Shadow slumped forward his eyes dark as night and lifeless.

"Now, where was I?" The villain said with a smirk releasing Shadow as if tossing away a broken toy. He took two massive strides toward the tallest building within reach before the titan's right arm was severed. The massive appendage fell to the rubble below and lay lifeless, and bleeding fluids.

"What?!" Turning back in shock and rage the Machine man's fury quickly turned to fear at what he saw.

"I can't allow you to hurt anymore people. Not while I still stand ready to defend this city." Shadow said darkly black fire engulfed his from and danced as if caught in a breeze.

"Today your madness will stop!" Shadow roared as he launched himself at the titan. The dark flames trailing in his wake. His fist became a black comet as he struck the titans head with all his strength, and then again sending the remains up and over the city's roof tops. Shadow dug his fingers into the titan's shoulder and separated it's remaining arm.

"Next time you think to test my patience," He said standing over the broken cockpit and the man inside "I suggest you do so somewhere else." With that Shadow launched skyward and was gone in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**The weather had turned dark and miserable since the debacle in the city's epicenter. Mass efforts to restore the businesses, roads, and housing had already begun. The police task force had done everything within their power to remove the pieces of the giant robot, but had cordoned off the areas where pieces of the weapons and metal remained.**

**Out of the sheets of rain came a trio of figures. Their presence radiating darkness and malice. A slender women crouched down and hefted a piece of scrap metal and grimaced in disgust. Her purple cloak keeping the rain from soaking her to the bone.**

"**It seems that the good professor had poorer luck than anticipated." She snorted and dropped the metal. Standing she turns to her other companions. **

"**I agree, but it still gives a an idea about what our problem is capable of." Her companion was a bent and crooked figure like a spider except he looked like a jester, and wore a grinning skull mask. He hunched next to the second who was mad of solid crystal. **

"**I have to disagree with you, Black Jack" The crystal monster said his voice grating and raspy. He observed the wreckage without emotion his jade eyes glowing with an inner flame.**

"**For now we must allow the city to heal, and come up with a better plan of attack." the women said turning and walking away. She pushes a series of keys on her wrist and a gateway opens.**

"**I agree Rock jaw," she said motioning for them to follow "We will think of a new course of action and then we will strike." The trio faded into the night.**

**Out away from the city another meeting was taking place. The Nova family was settling in to enjoy dinner. Marian Nova finished stirring the pasta before turning off the oven. Her reddish orange hair was tied up in a bun from being at the office all day. She turned and set the pot on the garnet counter top and inhaled deeply. Her fourteen year old son Angus was sitting close by his nose buried in a text book. **

"**Go clean up, Angus," She said calmly cracking her neck and stretching "Then tell your father dinner is ready." Angus rolled his eyes and got up. Walking into the living room he passed the main stair case to the far side of the house. He stood next to the door of his fathers study. Alexander Nova was a giant of a man as he sat at his desk typing away. Angus knocked once and Alexander turned his warm brown eyes away from his computer. **

"**Mom says that dinners done." Angus said then went back out into the house to clean up. Alexander removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes he'd been working on the bills and draft papers for hours and he was tired. His passed through the doorway of his office as the door bell rang. **

"**I've got it." He called in the house as he went to the front door. He turned on the porch light and unlocked the oak front door. Alexander's massive frame blocked out most of the light from the house, but he could see the man standing there with a loaf of French bread in hand. **

"**Hello father." He said with a smile. His short dirty blonde hair was wet from the rain, and so was his cloths. He handed the loaf to his father as he stepped inside. **

"**I know how much Angus likes French bread." He said with a laugh hanging his black leather jacket up in the hallway, and removing his sneakers. His blue grey eyes were gentle as he walked into the kitchen and embraced his mother. **

"**Nice of you to join us." She said giving him a tight squeeze. Angus shook his head as he put away his books.**

"**I hope you didn't do anything stupid this afternoon, Sean" He said tossing his bag by the stairs.**

"**Angus, I told you I want you things put away not left where someone might trip over them." Marian scolded letting her hair out of it's bun and rubbing her scalp. Angus sighed with annoyance and lifted his hand. The air around the bag began to glow and slowly began to rise off the ground. Once it was up the stairs and out of sight Angus lowered his hand.**

"**There. Happy now?" He asked mockingly as he set out the dishes and silverware.**

"**I'd be careful Angus," Sean chided pouring himself a glass of water. Angus gave his older brother a cold scowl and huffed.**

"**At least I didn't level a city block." Angus said sarcastically and Sean choked on his water. Marian turned slowly and gave her eldest boy a hard look.**

"**Really? When was this?" She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly Sean took a second drink sweat building on his forehead.**

"**Honey, I got the paper." Alex called from the entryway. There was a slight pause before. . . . . .**

"**Sean!" Alexander's roar echoed through out the house and Sean grimaced. Turning a steely glare at Angus he sneered through gritted teeth.**

"**Thanks for that, Moron!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Marian shut the office door and sighed with annoyance. Her lean figure was hidden beneath a sweat shirt, and sweat pants. She took the office chair and looked across the desk at her eldest son. Sean stood by the offices only window pane that was a wash with rain and the random flash of lightning. Sean leaned against the wall his arm's crossed his narrow face was cold and blank.

"We've talked about this several times, Sean." Alex said rubbing his short crop of brown hair. His eyes were tired as he stood next to Marian. Both of them had sent Angus to his room so as to avoid any sibling conflict. Sean's upper lip twitched in annoyance, but he said nothing.

"After that incident with Thomas six years ago," Marian Stated calmly watching her son's posture "I would think you'd be more careful with when and how you use your powers." Sean just stared out into the storm. Alex frowned and looked at Marian with confusion. She put a gentle hand on his side and sighed.

"I know what you've said, and I've never agreed with it." Sean stated bluntly. Blinking slowly he turns to his parents and looks at the desk.

"I'm fully aware of what happened with Thomas," He said the first real hint of anger creeping into his voice "But, what happened couldn't be helped." Sean closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep his temper in check.

"I know what happened was an accident, and couldn't be helped, but we've tried to teach you self control, and that not everyone in this city has forgotten that day." Marian said sadly as she closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. Sean licked his lips and stood up sharply. Alex watched with a growing sense of unease. Marian took Alex's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not going to kill anyone else," Sean said abruptly his eyes narrowing "I've grown up since then and I can control my anger more effectively than when I was younger." His eyes crackled around the edges. Alex's body tightened reflexively and Marian Smacked Alex's arm.

"That's quite enough," She shouted causing both of them to start "I will not have you fighting in this house." She stood and gave both of them a hard look that was raw and sharp. Sean sighed and swallowed, and Alex relaxed slightly.

"I will not stand idly by while these monsters and psychopaths run rampant." Sean cracked his neck and his fists tightened. He was dead set in his train of thought and refused to be budged and inch. Marian shook her head in disappointment.

"Do you listen to yourself when you talk?" She asked giving him a hard look her Hazel eyes glowing slightly.

"I know that this city is home to a lot of evil people, but you can not go streaking across the sky whenever there is a cry for help." She came around the desk and stood before her eldest son. Sean stood a few inches taller than his mother and was as dark and foreboding as she was warm and encouraging, however, the same raw power radiated from them both. Marian touched his face lightly and smiled.

"A hero isn't always someone who can fly, or topple giants." Her voice was soft and reassuring As she pulled him into a tight hug. Sean smiled and returned his mothers hug and then looked at his father. Sean cleared his throat and then looked at his mother with warm eyes.

"I know what you've taught me, but I can not, and will not stand by and watch people suffer." Alex stepped forward and towered over him his face tight. Sean's face hardened As his father stood over him.

"Your pig headed and reckless," he growled "I don't think you understand, nor do you care for the consequences of your actions." Alex leaned down in Sean's face and gave him a hard look. Sean returned his fathers hard stare and didn't budge.

"When I married your mother I was so certain you would grow up and we'd be able to live peacefully." Sean's eyes narrowed at that and his fists clenched.

"I don't think you care what happens to anyone, except to those monsters you claim to stop." Sean let out a growl and his eyes sparked again and his pupils turned a bright blue. Marian stepped between them and her own eyes began to blaze.

"Now that's enough." She said her voice almost resonating in the small room. Alex's skin had began to ripple and stone had began to appear.

"I will not have you both come to blows because you can not come to an understanding." She frowned at both of them and keep them apart the air around her began to distort and blur as Sean's eyes fill with energy and crackle.

"When we landed here I was afraid and all alone. Sean was very small, and this was a strange world to me." Marian's face hardened at the memories.

"When I met you Alex I was distraught and all alone, but you helped me through those dark times." She gave Alex a warm smile and turned her face back to her son.

"You were too young to remember our home world, but I remember that it was violence and pride that was the near extermination of our race, but you and I survived, and it's crucial that we adapt to this new world and learn to live by it's rules." Sean shook his head and pointed at Alex.

"What rules? As far as I can tell there are others here that aren't any different from us." Sean shook his head again.

"I will not hide who, nor what I am from the world so long as there are those who would seek abuse their powers." Alex's stone face shifts at his son's statement.

"Then who keeps you in line?" He asked causing Sean to pause and frown.

"As far as I understand it. You and your mother are the strongest beings in this city. So I ask again who keeps you in line?" Sean's eyes begin to fade as he slowly lets his anger cool.

"I don't know, dad." She turns away and opens the office door and walks away. Alex's stone skin sinks back into him and he sits down on the large oak desk with a sigh. Marian watches her son go and heaves a sigh of relief before turning and hugging her husband.

"I don't knew what to do with him anymore, Marian." Alex said frustrated and angry. He couldn't control Sean anymore. He'd grown more hostile and his strength had grown at an erratic rate. Marian rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know either. He's a free spirit." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"He's a good boy and we taught him well." Alex gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her.

"That's what worries me the most." outside the storm wore on.


	4. Chapter 4

It rained for the next three days as the reconstruction of the city got underway. Sean watched from the roof tops as cranes and bulldozers went to work removing wreckage and making way for the cement mixers and crews to begin building the city up fro the ground up. The rain made work slow and much of what needed done would have to wait until the storm passed.

"Do you see why we try to limit ourselves?" The voice was monotone and filled with the weight of ages. Sean turned slightly to regard his visitor and sighed heavily. From the shadows stepped a gleaming figure. Clad in silver armor, and a hammer at his side, but what was distinguishing was his helmet. It was blank nor grooves to note facial structure, or expression it was a solid surface that was almost like a mirror.

"What brings you out this way so far from your tower?" Sean asked casually trying to get away from the awkward silence. He'd been mentored by this figure after the incident almost six years ago.

"I felt that you were troubled and thought you might want to talk about it." He stood there unmoving like some grand statue. Sean shook his head in disbelief and chuckled.

"What would you have me say, Silver Sentry?" he asked leaning on the roofs ledge water dripping from his head to spatter the already drenched stone. He'd trained under this man to master his rage, and find a way to deal with the memories, and shame.

"the truth is always a good place to start." Sean shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. Raising a hand his fist flickers and is suddenly engulfed in black fire.

"I'm an alien engine of destruction. A being that has no equal in strength." He extinguishes his fist and turns to his mentor and looks up into the sky.

"I'm not like the rest of these . . . . Heroes. I don't play by their rules and on the same level." Sentry crossed his arms as if unimpressed.

A sudden tremor rocked both men's footing leaving them off balance for a bit. A jagged crystal ruptured the cement roof of the roof and Sean's eye's blazed to life.

"It would seem that duty calls." Turning he rushed to the ledge to see what the disturbance. Tearing through the site was a giant crystal man. Hurling crystal shards and ripping through the steel equipment. His form shimmered like oil in water. It roared and slammed it's massive fist in the ground causing shards to rise out of the soil ripping up yet more pavement and toppling equipment.

"I suggest you cease and desist immediately." Sean stated descending to the street. The monster turned to regard him and laughed. His voice grated as he did like his throat was a grinder and a stone was caught in it.

"So, I get the honor of attracting the great Shadow from his dark hiding spot." He leered pulling a large shard from the ground and brandishing it like a sword.

"I think your getting carried away my friend." Sean stated in mild irritation The situation could not get out of hand he had to contain, or remove this giant crystal man from the area.

"One chance. Walk away." Sean Stated calmly wanting avoid any further conflict. The Crystal man swung at him with the shard and it shattered against his forearm. Sean Sighed flexing his fingers and shaking off the dust. Cracking his neck he grabbed one of his shoulder spikes and hauled him into the air.

"Maybe I should teach you some manners first." He said levelly and tossed him up into the air Like some freakish glittering ball and kicked him hard enough to send him through a office building and closer to the city limits. Sean grinned viciously and flew after him hungry to finish the fight as quickly as possible.

"Come on. Show me your true strength you monster." He growled descending upon the stone villain again. His once flawless skin was cracked and shattered as purple liquid seeped from his mouth and deep gnashes where he'd sustained more damage then he could handle. He looked up at Sean as he came down and groaned in pain. Sean landed gently and looked down on this creature his eyes a blaze of blue light. He looked over his shoulder as Silver Sentry landed further back and set his hammer on his shoulder.

"Why do you hesitate?" Grated the stone man as he rolled to his side his arm elongating and sharpening as he coughed and spat more purple fluid on to the ruined pavement. Sean looked on without emotion his face a mask to whatever he was thinking or feeling.

"Does the great and powerful Shadow hesitate because he has grown soft? Or worse He's not as powerful as they say." The chuckle was a soft and gurgling sound in his throat. He glared at Sean with venom and hate.

"The greatest of heroes," He spat in disgust "Bah! I've crushed more than a few who thought that they were above everyone." Sean crouched and drove his fist through the hardened shell of his beaten foe. The roar that echoed off the buildings and through the city streets was one of pain and fury.

"Listen to me now." Sean felt a cold hand on his shoulder and looked at Silver Sentry who shook his head as if to say "don't do this" Sean twisted his fist and the villain cried out in agony.

"This is not the way, Shadow," He said squeezing his shoulder "Do not tread this path. It will consume you and all you cherish." He warning must have struck a nerve because Sean did give pause and blink before yanking his fist from the stone hide of his beaten foe.

"I'll leave this to you, Sensei," He said slowly and looked at his purple stained hand "I must return home and let my mother know what has happened here." Silver nodded and Sean launched into the air and vanished from sight into the distance. Silver turned his blank helmed head back to the now collapsed beast and sighed.

"It would seem you know quite a bit about our Shadow." His tone was deep and void of any real emotion as he observed his failing state. Pointing his hammer at him his stone body lifted into the air and dangled there like a puppet.

"I will take you to the Citadel and we shall discuss your current transgressions." With that He lifted into the air his cargo in tow.


End file.
